Nuestro secreto
by Nicte
Summary: Hinata le devolvió el saludo, extendiendo su mano, el roce provoco una pequeña descarga que sobresalto a ambos.Lemon NaruXHina


NUESTRO SECRETO

El arrullo del rió, y el piar de los pájaros le tranquilizaba.

El sol pasaba su ecuador, pero sus rayos aun calentaban, produciéndole una agradable sensación de bienestar.

Dejo caer su bandana, junto con el resto de su ropa. Decidió no quitarse los boxers, y los utilizo a modo de bañador.

Sin importarle la temperatura a la que estaría el agua, se introdujo en ella sin miramientos.

Sus definidos músculos se tensaron, y su pelo se erizo al comprobar lo fría que estaba.

Decidió sumergirse un par de veces antes de salir de ella, el chapuzón le había estimulado.

Se puso la camisa y el pantalón con el cuerpo aun totalmente mojado, lo que provoco que la tela de algodón, pareciera una segunda piel.

Se apoyo en arbol más cercano, dejando que la brisa revolviera y secara su cabello.

No hacia mucho que había regresado a la aldea donde nació.

Parecía la de siempre, pero sabia que había cambiado.Todos habían cambiado, y el se sentía el de siempre.

Pensó en su compañera de equipo, Sakura. La primera persona por la que había sentido algo parecido al amor. Pero, el ya había asimilado desde hace mucho tiempo, que no podía competir con un fantasma vivo, sasuke. Lo tenia claro desde antes de marcharse, y su primer encuentro con ella se lo había confirmado. Si alguna vez sintió algo por ella, se había quedado en una gran amistad y un compromiso común, Traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

Se froto el estomago, ese era su otro problema, tener sellado al Kiuby, le había producido mas desgracias que beneficios.

Vale que en algunas ocasiones hubiera utilizado su chakra para combatir, pero no valía el precio que tenia que pagar por ello.

Su pasado, había sido un desastre, y el ni siquiera había sabido porque, hasta que se entero de que llevaba al zorro dentro.

Su presente, desde hace algún tiempo tenia que estar alerta, los akatsukis le perseguían, para apoderarse de su biju, y eso podría significar su muerta, hacia semanas que no dormía tranquilo, no quería morir.

Su futuro, aunque incierto, hacia poco que se preguntaba si alguna vez encontraría a alguien, que quisiera compartir su vida, quizás la encontrara, pero estaba seguro de cual seria su reacción ante el sello.

Quizás su destino era estar siempre solo.

Un ruido le distrajo de sus pensamientos, su reacción fue automática, como un resorte se puso de pie.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Nadie contesto, pero uno de los arbustos empezó agitarse, y alguien salio de entre sus ramas.

-¿Naruto?- dijo la persona en cuestión, ruborizándose.

Naruto observo a la muchacha, apenas la reconocía.

Su piel pálida hacia juego con sus ojos, que le miraban expectantes, su pelo negro azulado contrastaba con su rostro dándole un aspecto casi virginal.

La casaca que vestía dio a entender al muchacho lo mucho que aquella chica había cambiado, su mirada se dirigió a sus labios al oír pronuncia en ellos su nombre, como en un susurro. Su voz hizo que en Naruto algo despertara.

-¿Hinata?

La muchacha lo miro nerviosa, al principio no lo había reconocido, ella había ido allí a entrenar, al atardecer como siempre. Pero cuando hubo llegado, descubrió que otra persona se encontraba en el lugar, al principio se iba a ir, pero cuando se movió para marcharse el arbusto se agito. Lo que la obligo a delatar su presencia.

Al ver a la persona que invadía su lugar de entrenamiento, sintió que nada en ella había cambiado, las sensaciones eran las mismas al verle, quizás mas fuertes debido al tiempo que el chico había estado ausente.

Lo observo, ahí, de pe, delante de ella. Su cabello rubio estaba revuelto y aun seguía algo mojado, dándole un aspecto travieso.

Sus ojos azules la intimidaban, le daba la impresión que s los miraba directamente, el descubriría el efecto que tenia sobre ella. Bajo la mirada tímidamente, y se avergonzó de los pensamientos que le pasaron por la mente, a al ver la camiseta de algodón pegada a su cuerpo, marcando cada parte de su tórax, incluso distinguía el pequeño ombligo del estomago del muchacho.

Naruto sonrió, rascándose la nuca, y extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

-Si que estas cambiada, casi no te conozco.

Hinata le devolvió el saludo, extendiendo su mano, el roce provoco una pequeña descarga que sobresalto a ambos.

La chica se sonrojo retirando la mano rápidamente, y volviendo a bajar la cabeza, le temblaban las piernas y sentía los latidos de su propio corazón.

Aquel pequeño roce, provoco en Naruto una reacción inesperada, su bello se erizo, a modo de escalofrió, pero su sangre corría caliente por sus venas.

Aquel pequeño roce, había activado en el algo que creía que nunca iba a suceder.

Alargo su mano hacia la barbilla de la chica, levantando así su cara, obligándola a mirarle.

Y tal como había temido Hinata, Naruto vio en sus ojos, que esa chica le quería, que siempre le había querido.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar, al notar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella, su mano que sujetaba su barbilla, se deslizo hasta poder rozar su mejilla, toda su palma cubría la mejilla de la chica. La piel fría de ella, contrastaba con la palma caliente de el.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca, que podían respirar, uno el aliento del otro.

Lo que hizo que a Naruto se le dispararan los sentidos, y que a hinata le temblaran tanto las piernas, que tuvo que apoyarse en el tronco del árbol que tenia detrás.

Alejando unos milímetros su boca, provocando cierta desesperación en el rubio y calentándole aun mas la sangre que corría por su cuerpo.

Hinata cerro sus ojos, mientras los labios de el rozaban los suyos.

No sabia que hacer, era su primer beso, y con la persona que amaba.

El le indico con su lengua, el siguiente paso, lamiéndole despacio, haciéndose un hueco, para poder saborear el néctar de su boca, ella se lo permitió, y su lengua se introdujo, explorando cada rincón y provocando la de hinata, su sabor era dulce, haciéndole querer mas.

Mordió el labio inferior de ella sensualmente, haciéndola reaccionar, y despertándole sensaciones nuevas.

Primero tímidamente, Hinata, comenzó a invadir la boca de Naruto, este la animo con la suya propia, el sabor salado, le resultaba adictivo, siguió explorando cada vez mas decidía.

La mano que Naruto tenia en su mejilla, se movió lentamente acariciando su cabello hasta terminar apoyada en el tronco del árbol.

Su otra mano, subió desde su cintura, rozándola, produciéndole en ella escalofríos de placer, haciendo que se dejara llevar por las sensaciones, dibujando su silueta.

Ella alcanzo esa mano, Naruto pensó que quería parar, pero sus dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos.

Este paso su otra mano a través de su pelo, hasta acariciarle la nuca y deslizando a la chica hasta el suelo, sin dejar de besarla..

Cuando la hubo aposentado, dejo libre su boca, y siguió besándola por el cuello hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordisqueo, provocando que Hinata suspirara, algo que le acelero todavía mas.

Soltó su mano para deslizara por su cuerpo lentamente, y poco a poco ir soltando los botones que la casaca de la muchacha tenia.

Ella introdujo sus dedos por el pelo rubio, mientras el le lamía el cuello lentamente bajando su lengua hacia el analillo que separaba sus pechos.

Mas envalentonada, soltó los rubios cabellos, para explorar por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando cada parte de su torso, obligándole a el a quitársela.

Busco su boca y lo volvió a besar, siendo ella esta vez la que ansiaba su sabor.

Naruto había soltado ya la casaca, y acaricio sus pechos, primero con sus manos , delicadamente, luego con su boca, lamiéndole los pezones, y mordisqueándolos, Hnata jadeaba de placer.

-Naruto..- logro decir entre suspiros.

Escuchar su nombre, en su boca le excito todavía mas.

Separo sus pierna con una de sus rodillas, si dejar de acariciarla, y dejando que ella dibujara su contorno.

La palma de una de sus manos se deslizo por la piel marfil de Hinata, y quitándole la unica prenda que aun llevaba.

Luego la lengua de el se introdujo en su ombligo, besándolo.

Hinata arqueo su cuerpo, pidiéndole mas, dejándose llevar por esas sensaciones que la cegaban y que la quemaban por dentro.

Naruto se quito los pantalones y la única prenda que los separaba.

La deseaba, como nunca había deseado a nadie.

Volvió a besarla con pasión. Al soltar su boca, jadeo, no podía contenerse mas.

-Naruto…- Repitió Hinata con voz ronca por el momento.

Este empezó abrirse camino a través de ella, despacio, hasta que rompió la barrera de su virginidad.

Se detuvo al ver la expresión de su rostro, empezó a besarla por el cuello, acariciándola con la lengua, haciéndole olvidar el dolor.

Estaba ansioso por hacerla suya, seria el primero, en darle un placer que jamás había experimentado.

La acaricio los pechos y la beso con ardor.

Ella hinco sus dedos en su espalda arañándolo, mientras arqueaba su cintura, lo que produjo que Naruto empezara a moverse, primero con lentitud, luego mas rápidamente.

Ambos jadeaban y seguían un mismo ritmo. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

Hasta que sintieron esa explosión de placer inexplicable, solo producida cuando te unes a la persona que amas.

Naruto dio media vuelta dejando a Hinata encima de el. Esta se recostó en su pecho. Aun seguían siendo uno.

Cerró sus ojos, aun sin creerse lo que había pasado.

Naruto la abrazo, acariciándole la espalda.

-¿Te arrepientes?-pregunto el chico temiendo la respuesta.

-No, te quiero.

Un escalofrió recorrió al muchacho, haciendo que aun la estrechara mas, descubriendo que su corazón albergaba el mismo sentimiento hacia la muchacha.

- Será nuestro secreto- dijo ella.


End file.
